elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Runaway's Tale
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Summerset }} The Runaway's Tale is a side quest available in . Quick walkthrough #Find Niralin #Talk to Niralin #*Convince Niralin to return to Esterdel or #*Take her ring and leave her or #*Kill Niralin #Talk to Esterdel Walkthrough To start the quest, speak to Esterdel outside of Archon's Grove. He will have the following dialogue: "I must say, I've just had the most dreadful day. First my betrothed runs off with some Wood Elf, and then she manages to get kidnapped by werewolves! At this rate my reputation may never recover. To think Niralin would put me in such a position." :You don't sound very worried about Niralin. "In all honesty, I'd rather leave her in this cave. She's certainly earned such a fate. But if word got out that I left her to die, or if she managed to escape and actually marry that Wood Elf …. Suffice to say, I simply can't just leave her." ::What do you plan to do? "Certainly not risk my life, if that's what '' '' implying. You know, you have the look of a ruffian. Want to take on the task? If you collect Niralin, or at least what's left of her, I'll make sure you're paid handsomely."'' :::I'll rescue Niralin, or bring back evidence of her death. "Excellent. Once you're finished, meet me near the Mages Guild in Shimmerene. Of course, discretion is key here. I want no word getting out about this little incident, not even to common folk. Rumours do tend to spread, after all." ::::You seem more upset about your reputation than Niralin's safety. "Do you know how long this marriage arrangement has been underway? Decades! Decades worth of work, all gone if Niralin smears her name through Wood Elf muck. Why, I'd rather suffer a thousand cuts than such a wound to my reputation." :::::Why did your marriage negotiations take decades? "Oh, well of course you wouldn't know, given your ... race. High Elves take marriage most seriously. A matchmaker must be contacted to research the couple's star charts, pedigree documents, that sort of thing. It's a lengthy process." ::::::Sounds complicated. "Excuse me? Well, sorry that we don't take marriage as a fast and loose affair. Marriage, as in all things, must be as impeccable as possible. Family, physicality, all those things must be taken into account. Otherwise it's just ... chaos. Disorder." :::::::Right, let's get back to the task at hand. What can you tell me about Niralin? :::::What can you tell me about your betrothed? "I feel as though I told you plenty, haven't I? It's a private matter. If she's alive, just remind her of her obligations. We can still make this little ... fling disappear. Even after this mess." ::::::You're still willing to marry Niralin, after all this? "Naturally! Pending death, there's no honorable way to cancel now. It's best just to be discreet. After all, I can't have everyone knowing my betrothed ran off with someone of another race. Ah ... no offense meant, of course." :::::::Right. Your marriage that took ... decades to plan? When you find Niralin, speak to her. She will have the following dialogue: "You smell like one of them, but ... different. You're a werewolf, but not of this pack. I'm not sure how I know that, but I just do. You need to leave now. It's far too dangerous here. They've already killed Brengas, and ... it's too late for me." OR "Wait, you're not one of the pack. Why, you're not even a werewolf. You need to leave now. It's far too dangerous here. They've already killed Brengas, and ... it's too late for me." :Your betrothed sent me to bring you back. "Esterdel. I thought I heard him simpering earlier. I told you, it's already too late. I've been turned, and there's no place in Summerset society for a werewolf. I'm doomed to live the rest of my cursed existence as an outcast." ::So you're just giving up? "What other choice do I have? I was miserable with Esterdel, and I thought Brengas was my one chance of escape. To leave that life behind. He was going to protect me, and in the end ... he couldn't even protect himself." :::So you'll remain here. "No. No, I can't live like this. Serving the very beasts who took everything away from me. Just ... end it. Please. I'd rather die than be miserable. You can take my signet ring. That will prove to Esterdel that you found my corpse." ::::Persuade You can hide your true nature and return to Shimmerene. Control is possible. "Well ... I have always been good at controlling myself. I had to be. But still, where would I be going back to? Esterdel? A loveless marriage with a mer I hate? I don't know if I can stand that." :::::Take control of your fate. Live how you want. "You know, you're right. Ever since I was turned into I feel ... stronger. Bolder. I don't need to marry Esterdel if I don't want to. And I certainly don't have to live in the woods to make that choice! I'll end it ... one way or another." ::::No, I won't take your life. Give me the ring and we'll be done with this. "Fine. Take it and go. I ... I don't know what to do now, but at least I'm free to make that choice. Perhaps I'll find something to truly care about. Even as a werewolf." ::::Very well. I'll kill you and bring your ring to Esterdel. If Niralin was persuaded to return, when spoken to she will say, "Don't worry about me. The pack won't attack one of their own. I just don't want to rouse suspicion by being seen together. Best if I sneak out alone. I'll meet you in Shimmerene." Upon returning to Shimmerene, Esterdel will say to you, "There you are. Quickly, over here." If spoken to, he will have the following dialogue: "Well? Were you able to find Niralin? Or at least, whatever those werewolves left of her." :I rescued Niralin from the werewolves. She should be here soon. "I see. Well, at least I won't have to begin my marriage negotiations anew. As long as Niralin's willing to put this incident behind her, all will be well. Here's your payment, for a task well completed and your … discretion on the matter." If Niralin was persuaded to return, in Shimmerene she will also speak to Esterdel directly: Niralin: "I've returned, Esterdel. And I've ... reflected on my actions." Esterdel: "I suppose nearly getting yourself killed will do that. I'm just glad you finally came to your senses." Niralin: "Yes, of course. Dearest, tell me. Our wedding day ... weren't we told the moons would be full?" Esterdel: "Why, yes. A most auspicious sign, the priest told us." Niralin: "Oh, yes. Most auspicious indeed. I very much look forward to it." Afterwards, Esterdel will say when spoken to, "Let's just hope my betrothed has learned a lesson from all of this. It certainly doesn't pay to go running off with the first vagabond who shows interest." Niralin will say to you, "I'll trust you to keep my little secret. And who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again, somewhere deep within the woods." Reward *73–302 Category:Summerset: Side Quests